


the way the moonlight sings.

by starlight_fire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_fire/pseuds/starlight_fire
Summary: im looking for a feeling, and i think i found it.





	the way the moonlight sings.

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OkytgRDKIMye93e42zHWoDts83P9uWkh2XDOGrMhRcA/edit?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this it worth your time. at least.... it might be. depending on who you are.


End file.
